


En medio de la noche

by BlackPhilip



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fictober, Gay Cats, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip
Summary: Sobre una noche fría, y un Rum Tum Tugger con sentimientos guardados.−Enamorarse. Esa es la parte fácil, ¿No?
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956022
Kudos: 4





	En medio de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 Día 2: “Esa es la parte fácil”  
> Ya sé que ya es 4 de octubre, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, perdonen por incumplir una de las reglas principales de esta actividad:(

Las paredes abrazaban con una fría humedad a todo aquello que vagara por ese callejón. El lejano sonido de carros huyendo, los charcos de agua acumulados por la lluvia de la tarde con el reflejo de un mundo de ondas y luces, el goteo insistente de las tuberías: un paraíso urbano. En las noches como esas, era común ver a toda la familia Jellicle junta: un montón de gatos que salían a rondar, rasgar, jugar y observar entre las sombras con su mítica curiosidad pues ninguno se resistía a todos esos encantos nocturnos.

Entre todos ellos destacaba El Rum Tum Tugger, un hermoso y arrogante Maine Coon con frondoso pelaje que podía compararse a un elegante collar de plumas. Tal ejemplar era el amor de muchas reinas del lugar, y a él le encantaba esa atención. Pero si había algo que le encantaba más que los suspiros de las hembras, era Mr. Mistoffelees. Ese diminuto gato mágico con los colores del universo. Blanco y negro, en perfecta armonía. 

Oh, cuánto amaba verlo bailar de la manera que solo un gato podía, tan delicado y con una belleza imposible de perderse. 

Esa noche era helada, incluso para él. Podía sentirlo en sus patas y en sus sensibles bigotes. El viento golpeaba su cara como diminutas agujas. Si bien Tugger podría estar recostado entre las mantas de sus amos, o cerca de las confortables llamas de la chimenea, él prefería estar ahí por la esperanza de ver a su amor secreto. Se apartó en lo alto de una pared, viendo el horizonte de humo y luz por un momento, meciendo sus pensamientos. La soledad no duró un segundo más, pues escuchó como otro felino brincaba entre la basura. Al ver su pelirrojo pelaje supo que era Skimbleshanks, el gato del ferrocarril.

−Es una noche muy fría para estar solo, ¿No crees? −La amistosa voz del Tabby naranja se mezcló con el viento. 

−Es bueno verte de nuevo −Susurró Tugger más como cordialidad que por gusto. No era que odiaba al felino, simplemente no solía conversar con él. 

− ¡Oh, lo mismo digo! Me encanta volver a casa y ver lo mucho que han crecido todos ustedes.

−Sólo te vas por unas semanas −Bufó.

−Te sorprendería todo lo que puede cambiar un gato en unas semanas −Respondió con un tono más asertivo−, y bueno, yo soy excepcionalmente bueno con los pequeños detalles. 

− ¿Que estás tratando de decir? −Cuestionó el Maine Coon con el ceño fruncido. 

−Mira allá. Esa es una estrella enorme.

Tugger frunció más el ceño ante ese cambio de tema. Calló por varios minutos, sintiendo la persistente presencia del otro. 

−Te noto muy distinto, Tugger −Comenzó de nuevo−, como si fueras otro gato. Eso intento decir.

Nuevamente silencio. 

− ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo, hijo?

−No estoy solo... Desafortunadamente. 

Ante esto, el pelirrojo soltó una risa animada, para nada molesta por aquel comentario.

−Me refiero a... −Hizo una pausa, intentando escoger las palabras− Las reinas te aman, y tú regularmente amas que te amen. En su lugar estás aquí, congelándote. Estas pasando por un problema, ¿Verdad? 

Tugger lo miró sorprendido, sin entender si Skimble era muy perspicaz, o si él era muy obvio con sus pensamientos. Los brillantes ojos del mayor lo miraban ofreciendo comprensión a cualquier cosa que quisiera contarle. El gato del ferrocarril tenía la habilidad de ser un amable consejero por su sabia experiencia. Así que con un pesado suspiro que salió de su boca en forma de vaho, decidió hablar con su compañero. 

−Sí, tengo un problema. 

− ¿Alguna pelea con Munkustrap que no te deja en paz? −Animó el Tabby. 

−No, no es nada de eso. Es más... Es un asunto con Misto. 

El gato joven percibió como las orejas del otro tintineaban con creciente curiosidad. Sabía que ambos tenían muy buena relación (aunque en realidad todos los gatos Jellicle querían a Skimble). Sin embargo, no salió de su papel de consejero y mantenía esa sonrisa, que él sentía como estática. 

− ¿Mistoffelees? 

−Bueno yo... −Titubeó− No sé cómo hablarle de mis sentimientos por él.

−Estoy seguro que él ya lo sabe. Todos nosotros lo sabemos desde tan emotivo Jellicle Ball. 

−No, no, es diferente −Se apuró Tugger, encarando por fin al felino naranja−. No es sólo admiración o... encanto mágico. Hablo de sentimientos de verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Todos los días espero a que llegue la noche para poder verlo, aunque sea por un momento. Y su risa... su amistosa forma de ser... Soy un desastre.

Para tal segundo, la esponjosa cola del Maine oscilaba cómo un látigo por el creciente estrés. Sin embargo, Skimble tenía una sonrisa peculiar en el rostro. Presenciar tal explosión emocional en el orgulloso y egocéntrico Rum Tum Tugger no era cosa de todos los días. Lo había visto crecer, como a la mayoría de los gatos Jellicle, en pocos años pasó de ser un tímido cachorro a convertirse en un bello ejemplar que por fin tomaba una decisión en algo.

−Enamorarse. Esa es la parte fácil, ¿No?

−Lo difícil es hallar la forma de decirle mis sentimientos...

−Bueno, puedes ir pensando en una forma porque ahí está −Susurró Skimble, señalando con una pata a aquel oscuro pelaje. 

Tugger se erizó completamente, haciendo que su silueta creciera de volumen. El Tabby no soportó más y dejó escapar una suave carcajada. Todo el asunto era algo realmente adorable. 

− ¿Puedo creer lo que veo? ¿El Rum Tum Tugger está asustado? 

−Silencio -Calló el gato joven, a la vez que intentaba reacomodar su rebelde pelaje−. No estoy asustado, simplemente reaccione por el frío.

−Entonces ve y háblale. 

Y así el pelirrojo confirmó lo que ya sabía, pues en lugar de obedecerle Tugger permaneció agazapado y temeroso junto a él, observando entre las sombra como un cazador. Mistoffelees era uno de esos mínimos que disfrutaba recostarse en soledad, miraba a su familia feliz y con eso le bastaba. Saltó encima de un mueble desarmado, y comenzó a acicalar su pelaje con tranquilidad. Ignoraba que dos gatos lo observaban con atención desde las alturas.

− ¿Qué esperas? Está sólo. 

− ¿Qué quieres que haga? −Lloró Tugger entre dientes.

−Habla con él. 

Cómo respuesta sólo obtuvo un largo y sufrido quejido.

− ¿Cómo quieres que Mistoffelees lo sepa si no quieres decirle?

− ¡Te conté mi problema para que me dieras un consejo! −Susurró exasperado. 

− ¡Hijo, mi consejo es que vayas y le hagas compañía! −Respondió Skimble en el mismo tono, pareciendo dos gatos locos siseando entre ellos.

− ¡No puedo hacerlo!

−Está bien, lo haré por ti −Solucionó el mayor. Claro que no tenía pensado entrometerse en los asuntos de los dos, sólo buscaba motivar al otro a actuar primero−. Vuelvo en seguida-

− ¡Espera! -Gritó Tugger, ocasionando que en la lejanía, las orejas de los demás se movieran− Esta bien, maldición, hablaré con él. 

− ¿Ves, querido amigo mío? No era tan difícil −Sonrió, complacido.

−Cierra la boca -Cortó el otro, mientras bajaba torpemente por la basura. 

Luego de un segundo, el gato del ferrocarril vio en lo alto el encuentro de ambos. Los vio acercarse y moverse en torno a ellos mismos, como si el mundo alrededor no existiera.

Oscilando suavemente de un lado a otro su larga y delgada cola, se dio la vuelta y volvió con el resto de los Jellicle.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
